This relates generally to touch sensitive input devices, and, more particularly, to touch pads for electronic devices such as portable computers.
Electronic devices such as portable computers have touch pads for receiving user input. Touch pads may also be provided in the form of stand-alone components that are connected to computers.
Touch pads typically have a rectangular surface that monitors the position of a user's finger or other external object. A user may interact with a touch pad by controlling the position of the user's fingertip on the touch pad surface. The touch pad may be used to control the position of a cursor on a computer display screen or to take other suitable actions. In multi-touch touch pad arrangements, the movement of one or more fingers across the surface of the touch pad may be interpreted as a particular command. For example, a swipe of a user's fingertips across the touch pad may serve as a gesture that directs a computer to advance through a list of items.
Touch pads are typically provided with associated buttons. In a typical arrangement, there are one or two switch-based buttons located in front of a touch pad. A user may use the touch pad to position an on-screen cursor. After positioning the cursor in a desired location, the user may press an appropriate one of the buttons. For example, in a one-button configuration, the user may press the button to click on an on-screen option corresponding to the current on-screen cursor location. The portable computer may then respond accordingly. In two-button arrangements, the right hand button may be used for right-click commands.
To improve device aesthetics and to provide a larger touch sensor area for making gesture commands, touch pads with integrated button functionality have been developed. In this type of arrangement, the rear edge of the touch pad is provided with a hinge and the front edge of the touch pad is provided with a switch. When a user presses downwards on the touch pad with sufficient force, the touch pad pivots about its rear edge and actuates the switch.
While touch pads of this type may often be satisfactory, it can be challenging to operate the integrated button when pressing the touch pad near the rear edge of the touch pad. Challenges can also arise in satisfying a wide range of user expectations relating to touch pad sensitivity and operation.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved touch pads.